justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Night 5
TRTF (classic) = Night 5 is the fifth playable night of The Return to Freddy's Classic. This night is extremely difficult and is one of the hardest nights of the whole game. Golden Freddy and Ghoul BB first become active on this night. All of the previous animatronics from the previous nights are of course, still active. Upon completing this night, the player is given a golden star on the main menu. Phone Call "Uh, hello, hello. Uh, hey… Um, I-I feel like I’m being followed. All I saw was a shadow with blonde hair. I couldn’t see very well, but it looked like it was holding a knife… I know that sounds like crud, but it wasn’t really at all. Uh, I couldn’t find out if it was male or female. Um… nevermind. Um this call is probably going to have to be a quick one, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last… I keep hearing whispers in my head saying “My son…” and “why”. I’m scared Mike, I-I don’t know what to do… I don’t know why it’s me… It’s always me… Pl- *cuts to loud static sound*" |-|TRTF2 = Night 5 is the fifth playable night of The Return to Freddy's 2. The animatronics are of course, A LOT more aggressive than previous nights. And if the player makes even the smallest of mistakes, they might get jumpscared during the night. Phone Call "Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, hey, good job, Night 5. Uh, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? A child went missing today, the CEO literally had to shout out at the top of his lungs and explain to the press that it wasn't our doing. Now, we're all over the news. This is exact- this is really sad news, really. Uh, so we may have to sell off the business to the guy that came over yesterday. Uh, The Puppet was also really acting... really aggressive during the day shift. So, just... keep the music box wound up at all times, okay? And be sure the power doesn't go out, either. Just... get through 2 more nights, hang in there, and good night." Trivia *There is an odd glitch during this night in which if you flash your flashlight at any of the animatronics while they are in the office hallway (excluding Foxy and Dug) they will instantly jumpscare you, this glitch carries on to Night 6. |-|TRTF3 = Night 5 is the fifth playable night of The Return to Freddy's 3. All of the animatronics are extremely aggressive on this night. Phone Call "Hello, oh hey Blake! We’re thinking about opening the place tomorrow morning. I know, the place doesn’t look that well suited for children, but we at least need to open the place for testing. I have high hopes for this to go well. I won’t be on the phone tomorrow so John will updating you on how it goes." Minigame Upon completing Night 5 the player is treated to one last final minigame. You control Vincent inside of Fredbear's Family Diner just like all of the previous minigames. After wandering around for a little bit the player will find the Parts/Service where you can see Lockjaw and Sugar laying against the wall. There is also a young child wearing a black fedora and blue shirt crying in the corner of the room. If you walk up to the child he will quickly dash to the other side of the room in fear, after chasing him from side to side of the room the young child will eventually get so scared of you that he decides to hide inside of Lockjaw, as seen as he gets into the suit he starts crying which activates the suit's torture mechanisms instantly killing him, the minigame will then end. |-|TRTF4 = Night 5 is the fifth night of The Return to Freddy's 4. All of the animatronics are a lot more aggressive on this night. Phone Call "Hey, we’re set and prepare for our grand reopening of Fazbear Fantasy Land or Freddy Fazbear Funtime, whatever the name is. Heh, anyways this call will be as long as I, well, think or hope. Well we have business and the business is a HUGE responsibility. Anyways, uh, here’s one last recording we found. See you soon! Oh by the way, Kitty FazCat is a female cat not a male. So I just brought this up so you well, wouldn’t get confused. Well anyways, here’s the recording, have fun." "Uh, hello, hello, um, there has been an unfortunate incident with the yellow suit. Um, someone decided to climb inside the unsafe suit and didn’t make it out alive. This is a reminder to employees why we don’t touch nor wear the suit. One last time, this is not safe to wear, touch or anything that involves the 3rd suit. We will be disposing it to the new location in a hidden bunker we have planned. Thank you again for taking the time to listen to this recording." Minigame Upon beating Night 5 the player is treated to one last final minigame, just like all of the other previous minigames you play as Vincent inside of the same unknown building yet again. After walking around for a little bit the player will find a small room where you can see Golden Lockjaw slumped up against the wall. Gron is also there to along with a dead child wearing a fedora and a blue shirt hooked up to the wall. Once you get close enough Gron will begin to move toward the Golden Lockjaw suit before he slips on a bar of soap and falls inside of the animatronic’s costume. The animatronic’s torture mechanisms will then activate instantly killing Gron after a few seconds. More info coming soon. Night 5 Night 5 Night 5 Night 5 Night 5 Category:Phone Caller Night 5 Category:TRTF4